Bella And Edward
by 47Ella74
Summary: As "aventuras" de Bella e de Edward SE tivessem escolhido ter sexo antes do seu casamento! Cenas do Casamento incluídas


Oi Oi leitores sacanas! ;P Esta fic foca-se na vida de Bella e Edward se ambos tivessem perdido a virgindade ANTES do casamento. Atenção: A primeira cena de sexo não é a primeira vez deles! Imaginem apenas que Bella (desastrada como sempre) deixou cair uma garrafa de vidro e alguns vidros cortaram-lhe o pá! :)

Agradeço que deixem comentários! :D divirtam-see

_ Capitulo I _

-Pronto, pronto, pronto! Já esta! – Disse-me

Agarrou numa ligadura e enrolo-a no meu pé. Depois beijou-o.

Sorrimos.

- Obrigada…. Não quero imaginar o quão difícil é para ti lidares com o meu sangue… Desculpa.

Sorriu-me.

- Já não é, Bella. Já não é tão difícil como era no inicio.

Baixei-me. Meti a cara dele entre as minhas mãos. Beijamo-nos. Ele começou a aproximar-se e ficamos os dois na cama. Tirei-lhe o casaco e ele tirou-me a T-shirt. Beijou-me o peito. Tentei rasgar-lhe a camisa, mas os botões eram demasiados resistentes, por isso teve de ser ele a desabotoa-la. Ri e ele riu também.

Apressou-se a tirar as minhas calças. Foi bastante mais ágil que eu, desabotoando o botão em menos de um segundo, e fazendo-as correr pelas minhas pernas cuidadosamente, por causa do pé. Percorreu com os seus dedos gelados as minhas pernas enquanto eu lhe tirava, desajeitadamente, o cinto e as calças.

Enquanto me beijava, repetia as palavras "Bella" e "minha". Estranhamente, não me importei com as suas palavras possessivas. Era, de facto, verdade.

Rebolamos em cima da cama, ficando eu por cima. Olhei, envergonhada. Detestava quando ele me fazia tomar a iniciativa. Ele sabia que eu não tinha jeito para aquelas coisas… Pelo menos, não tanto quanto ele tinha.

Deu-me aquele sorriso torto e meteu as mãos atrás da cabeça, confortável com a minha inconfortabilidade.

- Hum, Edward…- Gemi, implorando. Bati-lhe no peito, branco, musculado e duro.

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou, enquanto gozava da situação, silenciosamente.

Puxo o seu tronco para cima, fazendo com que ficássemos sentados, em cima da cama.

Beijou-me intensamente, passando dos lábios para o queixo, e do queixo para o pescoço.

- Hum, Bella… - Gemeu ao meu ouvido, quando as minhas mão se entrelaçaram no seu emaranhado de cabelo vermelho.

A sua voz estava incrivelmente vulnerável. Estremeci, só de a ouvir. Ou talvez fosse também porque as suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, de cima para baixo, fazendo breves pausas, ora perto do pescoço, ora perto do fim das costas.

Os arrepios começavam a tornar-se insuportáveis.

- Edward… - Gemi, quando finalmente, senti que as suas mãos tinham parado perto do meu sutiã. Lutou com a abertura do mesmo, até que finalmente, a abriu. Sorriu vitorioso. Revirei os olhos.

Rolou o polegar no meu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo-me gemer. Começou então, com a outra mão, a brincar com o elástico das minhas cuecas. OH, ele ia dar comigo em louca…

Cravei então, as minhas unhas roídas nas suas costas de mármore, quando começou a brincar com a minha entrada, com os seus dedos longos e gélidos. Detestava o facto de que eu nunca lhe dava prazer antes…

Senti que ele sorrira. Ele gostava de saber que me estava a dar prazer. Bastante prazer! Demasiado prazer! Por vezes, tinha medo de não aguentar, e de explodir… era um pensamento tolo, mas quando Edward fazia sexo comigo, tudo era possível… Ainda bem que ele não conseguia ler os meus pensamentos. Seria demasiado embaraçoso.

Quando viu que já estava quente o suficiente, deitou-me meigamente na cama, sem nunca deixar a minha entrada. Mas tirara o dedo do meu mamilo, passeando-o agora pelo meu ventre, rodando em volta do meu umbigo.

Despegou os seus lábios dos meus e olhou-me nos olhos.

- Amo-te tanto, Bella. – Sorriu-me calorosamente.

Comecei então, a senti-lo, friamente, na minha entrada. Fez festas suaves no meu cabelo, enquanto entrava gentilmente em mim. Gememos em conjunto. Era agora mais agradável, poder saber que ambos estávamos a sentir prazer.

- Edward. – Gemi

Era a única palavra que em que o meu cérebro pensava. Em Edward. E bastava. Pensar nele era tudo o que eu queria, naquele momento.

Não sei como ele conseguia, mas as suas mãos estavam em todo o lado. No meu cabelo, no meu pescoço, no meu peito, no meu ventre, nas minhas pernas e nas minhas costas. Todo o meu corpo sentia a sua presença, que, apesar de fria, me aquecia por dentro.

Edward aumentara o ritmo. Com investidas fortes e longas, eu estava perto do orgasmo.

Os lábios de Edward também pareciam estar em todo lado. Os seus beijos eram inesgotáveis. Eram distribuídos pelos meus lábios, face, pescoço e ombros. Por vezes, mordiscava também o nódulo da minha orelha. Todos estes carinhos incessáveis davam comigo em louca, e faziam-me sentir especial. Especial para Edward.

- Bella… Diz o meu nome, Bella. – Pediu-me, gemendo.

- Hum… - Gemi. – Edward…

- Minha Bella. – Rugiu.

Comecei a ter pasmos por todo o corpo. Fechei os olhos fortemente e apertei-me em volta dele. Edward estava perto, e eu também.

- Edward, - Disse ao seu ouvido. – amo-te muito. – Infelizmente, aquelas palavras fizeram mais sentido na minha cabeça. Senti-me uma tola Pareciam desapropriadas naquele momento… ou não, visto que me sorriu.

- Eu sei.

Colou os seus lábios aos meus e, gentilmente, dançou com a língua dentro da minha boca.

As suas investidas eram agora fortes, longas, e rapidas. Era para mim, sinceramente, e principalmente nestes momentos, difícil de acreditar que Edward fazia aquilo à tão pouco tempo, quanto eu. Ele fazia tudo bem. Desde as constantes mudanças de ritmo, às carícias que me proporcionava a todo o momento.

Pequenas explosões fizeram-se sentir no meu corpo e Edward liberou-se em mim.

Eu, cansada e sem palavras, respirava com dificuldade. Podia apostar que Edward conseguia ouvir nitidamente o meu coração pular. De testa pousada no meu ombro, também ele respirava irregularmente. O que era estranho, já que Edward não precisava necessariamente de respirar.

Beijou o meu pescoço e saiu de dentro de mim, fechando os olhos. Edward parecia tão frágil naquele momento. Sorri de travesso. Ele olhou para mim, surpreendido e confuso.

- Bella? – Sorriu-me, enquanto prendia uma madeixa suada do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. – Perdi alguma coisa?

- Não… - Ri-me.

Fez-me rolar para cima dele.

- Não me queres dizer? – Perguntou, enquanto massajava as minhas costas.

Enterrei a cabeça no seu peito e suspirei.

- Não há nada para dizer. A não ser que te amo muito. – Sorri.

Beijou a minha testa, e passou uma mão pelo meu cabelo. Suspirou alegremente.

- Também te amo muito! Mais do que possas alguma vez imaginar…

Ficamos deitados. Edward sussurrou a minha canção de embalar, e eu, adormeci.


End file.
